left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Swamp Fever
Swamp Fever is Left 4 Dead 2's fourth campaign (originally the third, with The Passing DLC shifting campaign order). Swamp Fever spans four long chapters and takes place in Louisiana-type bayous and swamplands near a shanty town called Village En Marais. Chronologically, it follows on from Dark Carnival and picks up the Survivors' story in wake of Nick shooting the helicopter pilot due to the latter becoming an Infected. Once they have shaken themselves out following the helicopter crash, the Survivors find themselves stranded in the middle of nowhere with their only obvious route to safety taking them through a gator farm, swamps and hardscrabble settlements overrun with Infected. Along the way they encounter the remains of a recently crashed commercial jet, a new discovered breed of Infected in the form of Mud Men and the decayed grandeur of an antebellum Plantation House. The campaign culminates in a finale wherein The Survivors must hold out until rescued by a fishing boat captained by Virgil―a likable and public-spirited Cajun. Swamp Fever is the only campaign to contain Mud Men (a class of Uncommon Infected) who are agile, hard to spot and blur the player's vision with mud when attacking. Similar to Jockeys, they move by scuttling along on all fours, but they are of a bigger size and so are easier to hit. Below is a complete list of video walkthroughs of the 4 levels: #Plank Country #The Swamp #The Shantytown #The Plantation Please note that the gameplay videos are on each campaign's info page not on each map page. __toc__ Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements Behind the Scenes Originally the Uncommon Infected were the Fallen Survivors instead of the Mud Men, but they were cut from the game and later put in The Passing. Also, the Heavy Machine Gun at the finale was going to be in front of the entrance of the house, not on the 2nd floor balcony. Notes * "Swamp fever" is a term given to a number of diseases that are acquired in wet, swampy environments. * The name of the Campaign "Swamp Fever" may be based upon the film franchise "Camp Fever". the tagline of the campaign could refer to the fact the disease of the films was incurable. * A paratrooper can be found in the trees of the second chapter carrying some type of tier 2 weapon, a grenade, and a temporary healing item. * Swamp Fever was the first campaign revealed to have four chapters (Dead Center was the second) as opposed to the usual five. However, Swamp Fever's total campaign length is unchanged from the five-chapter norm since its four chapters are individually longer. * Swamp Fever, alongside Dark Carnival and The Passing, have uniquely depicted Common Infected. They are simply Common Infected who are covered in mud and swamp water rather than blood. They are not to be confused with Mud Men who belong to the Uncommon Infected class. Swamp Fever Common Infected have no special characteristics and act like like any other Common Infected in the Left 4 Dead series. * The campaign mirrors two Left 4 Dead running gags: the Infected helicopter pilot (Crash Course) and the rescue boat (Death Toll). * This campaign starts just before dawn and ends in full daylight. * The crashed airliner in The Swamp could be related to Metro International Airport as the destroyed airliners in Dead Air have identical liveries. If it is from Metro International, there could have been Infected on board, and if they survived the crash, they could be responsible for how the infection got into the swamp in the first place. * Strung up at the gator farm in the first chapter is a Charger posed in the shape of Valve's Lambda brand symbol. This continues Valve's tradition of sneaking its brand symbol into the Left 4 Dead titles. In beta game play, a Boomer was used instead. * This and The Passing are the only two campaigns that lack a hidden Left 4 Dead poster in their loading screens. * Despite having no CEDA Infected, there tends to be more Boomer Bile in this campaign. * On the campaign poster, Rochelle and Ellis are holding M4 Carbines, a weapon not found in the game. * Like Death Toll, this campaign is the only campaign in Left 4 Dead 2 to contain no alarmed cars. * Grenade Launchers and Chainsaws along with Special Ammo are more common in this campaign than in any other, possibly due to the large amounts of Infected or the length of each section. * The campaign poster refers to the finale by stating "Original music by Plantation House". * The crashed helicopter can be found (if playing as an Infected) and seen (if playing as a Survivor) behind the train cars at the start of Chapter One. However, the crashed helicopter is News Chopper 5 from the starting point of Crash Course from Left 4 Dead and not the same one that rescued the Survivors from the Dark Carnival finale. * It is possible to 'skip' the Crescendo Event at the Gator Farm. Should Re: Your Brains be played on the jukebox, summoning a horde, next a Survivor calls the ferry. The Director does not spawn additional Infected, since the Survivors are dealing with the horde from the jukebox. Once the horde is cleared there should not be any more Common Infected spawning. The Survivors can then wait for the ferry in peace, except for the occasional Special Infected. Gallery File:SwampFever Final 02.jpg|Early poster File:Spill inn.jpg|The destroyed airliner in Dead Air with the red stripe File:Left4dead2crashedairliner.jpg|The crashed airliner in The Swamp with the red stripe l4d2_mudmen.jpg|Nick faces the infected Mud Men Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Campaigns Category:Swamp Fever